Many motor cars have wheel covers fastened by the same bolts fastening the wheels on the hub. These wheel covers comprise a body made of a single piece, which has on the edge an opening for the passage of the tire inflating valve and, in the central area, openings for the passage of the fastening bolts. Hence, for a given wheel diameter and for a given number of bolts, the known wheel covers may be employed only in conjunction with wheels having a given relative position of the valve and the bolts. Moreover, the bolt seats have a fixed depth, hence the wheel cover may be used only in conjunction with wheels having a predetermined distance between the bolt fastening plane and the plane of abutment of the wheel cover.